His Moment
by Rei Sabere
Summary: Ahriman's Prophecy, Aveyond 1 and 2 fic. Every story has an ending. Almost every person has a happily ever after. Yet his true story, was still beginning. DevinTalia, LarsRhenDameon, RyeEmma, GavinAvaNicholas with a hint of Uthar, EanIya.


**_So… this is my first miscellaneous game fic, and it's of a mixture of Amanda's games! Ahriman's Prophecy, Aveyond 1 and 2. But of course, it's not really based on the exact happenings. An example is about Gavin and Nicholas both in the party. This is a fanfic after, all. Anyway, also, I added a bit of what I WANT to see in Aveyond 4. Well, I hope you guys enjoy. Please review of what you think of it afterwards._**

**_Note: The sentences italicized indicates that Jack's speaking or thinking. This is a story which is kinda from his point of view._**

_I'm sick of this life. I'm just really sick of it. Why'd I have to be stoned for __I dunno…a hundred years or so? I don't know anybody now. And to those I have just met, I don't feel accepted in any way. There are usually pairs that talk to each other. Well, asides from Nicholas. But, hey! He has Ava to talk to at times!! While I'm a loner! _

_Bah, I guess I didn't feel accepted in my 'past life' as well. Even if I was traveling with that Talia and Devin. They were always talking to each other. It's obvious that they were in love. And __**lucky **__me, I had Frederick by my side. No, that was not lucky. He was as quiet as an owl in the morning! I felt so bored then…Nobody to talk to. All I had to do was listen. I hated that feeling. They should have just killed me or sent me to the authorities instead._

"Uh… Talia… listen, would you… marry me?" Devin asked the girl in front of him, as they were about to leave Candar, ready to face Ahriman.

The red haired turned around in pure shock yet with some tint of happiness in her eyes. She gave a big smile and hugged Devin. "Of course I will. Why don't we do this now, you know, since we're still in Candar. Who knows… at least if we die… then we die together."

He looked at her in sadness. He wanted to marry her so much, finally realizing that he loved her dearly. But as she said those words, he couldn't help but be depressed. It was as if she only wanted to marry him so that if they die, nothing would be wasted and their death would mean worthwhile.

It may have been from Talia's good intention, but he just couldn't believe those words. He stood there all speechless and as if in his own world.

She in the other hand knew she had said something wrong upon seeing him look like that. She bowed her head and began to cry. Frederick could just comfort her, being the sensitive animal he was. Jack in the other hand was really bored in seeing this emotional crisis. He really didn't care much what happened. All he wanted was their quest to be over so he can finally leave them, and steal again for his own sake or maybe even find his friend, Vel.

Nevertheless, Devin tried to set all his thoughts aside. He did just want one thing then. And that won't change, no matter what happens.

"Don't cry, Talia. Come on, let's go get married," he told her, as he wiped her tears and offered his hand.

She made out a small smile and looked at him sincerely. She accepted his hand and by the time you knew it, they were all in the church at Candar, ready to get married.

'Twas a nice start of the day, before facing Ahriman and saving the world from danger and destruction.

--

_But who would have ever thought that they would part different ways and Devin would get married AGAIN? Seriously, what a ladies man! He married that Princess Alicia after Talia became The Dreamer. Well, Talia did get married again too. Wait… How did I even know that? I was never there. Then… why?_

Talia was leaving Devin for another important role and mission. This time, he couldn't come with her.

He hesitated to ask her, thinking it wasn't the best thing to do. But he couldn't help it. He felt that he was about to lose the most important thing in his life. "Talia… do you have to be The Dreamer?"

"I have to, Devin. I'm sorry," she sadly stated, taking both of his hands in the process. "The Oracle has told me that Ahriman will rise again. I have to do this to save the world. I had failed to do it before."

He shook his head and let go of her grip to his hands to turn around. He couldn't face her like this. "No… we failed. And since that's the case, I want to come with you. I'll help you once more. Like before."

She walked close to him and hugged him. "It can't be like before. You have your own mission to fulfill, and it's not with me. Marry Princess Alicia, I know you like her. And I think it's for the best."

His eyes widened and his speech began to falter. "What... about... you?"

"I'll find someone for myself. But I think marrying her is the best choice. You have to protect Thais, not just as a knight, but as a ruler."

He finally understood why she was acting that way.

He sighed. "Did the Oracle tell you that?"

She nodded in agony. It was so hard for her to tell him everything. They loved each other so much that it was too hard to leave each other.

He closed his eyes in seriousness. "Then I'll marry her, for the sake of the prophecy. But always remember, that you'll always have a place in my heart, Talia."

She began to cry. She was still a girl after all, even if she was going to be The Dreamer.

Devin made a faint smile in seeing this. He hugged her for the last time, and laid a small kiss on her cheek. "Take care, Talia."

--

Years had past, and they lived on new lives filled with happiness and adventure. It was smooth sailing for some years. Until one day that they had to meet again…

Devin was carrying both of his children on his arms as Alicia was singing them a lullaby. Then appeared the mysterious Oracle, warning them that Ahriman is almost ready to be reawakened.

They trembled in fear, not knowing what to do. But their prayers were answered, as The Dreamer had appeared before them.

"I shall take the daughter. She is what Ahriman wants for she will fulfill the prophecy and kill Ahriman. I shall take her far-far-far away, so that he won't find her."

A mere knight stepped in front and decided to help them. "No, Dreamer. It would be too obvious if you take her. I will raise her with my wife. We have no child after all, and I know of a place far away."

"Then it's settled," the Oracle stated.

Alicia took her daughter from Devin's arms, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "I bid you farewell, my baby. But I wish to see you yet again."

Afterwards, he did the same to their little one. He then walked to Talia and showed her both of his children. "You're going to protect both of them, whatever happens, right? You're gonna help me in protecting them, right?"

She nodded, not saying a single word and took the girl from him. Then she gave it to the knight, who at once set to leave Thais.

Devin understood every nod she made upon knowing her for so long. She hadn't changed much, and knew that it was just like her. She wasn't the open type, who would say much about her feelings. But her actions spoke all of them, and he knew how he felt. She would do her best to not let him down.

Yet so he thought.

--

_Well…I guess I remember dreaming about it. Never really know if it is true. Though, it was a very loooong dream. Maybe while I was stoned? Hmm…I remember that Talia had a child too. A son in fact. Aside from Devin and Alicia's two kids. And they met to defeat Ahriman. Interesting… I wonder how I know these stuff...  
_

Rhen and her party were walking through the Wildwoods, searching in every nook and cranny, since Lars had inconveniently dropped all the scrolls they had bought from traveling.

"Hmm… I know I dropped it here somewhere," he obliviously said, not seeing that everyone was angry with him already. They were searching for sometime already. They all just eyed at him if not madly, irritated, thinking it was the worse decision letting him hold all the scrolls that they need to defeat Ahriman.

Yet, Rhen was really the one losing her patience. Lars didn't seem to have a care in the world when it was his absolute fault that they were searching and losing valuable time. "You've been telling us that you dropped it here somewhere for hours, Lars! I can't believe you can lose it! We're about to save the whole world and you lose all our scrolls!? Nice going, _genius_!" she exclaimed in a mocking and angry tone.

"Well, if you had it with you, you would have lost them as well, _Peta_!" he yelled back.

"No I wouldn't have! I'm not as careless as you, fool! And stop calling me that! That's not my name!"

"She's right you know," Dameon cut-off their conversation, obviously making Rhen happy and flush that he had done so.

She smiled happily at him then shot a childish taunting look at Lars. He shot one back. It was as if they were little kids.

He soon turned back in jealousy, seeing that Dameon had kissed Rhen's hand for the nth time they had been traveling together. He didn't really have to do that. Maybe he was just really annoying Lars. Who knew? But it was dead clear that they didn't like each other. Right from the moment they had seen each other.

And they may admit it or not, it was all because of Rhen.

Lars just went on searching for the scrolls. "Bah, whatever, let's just go and find it."

He walked on his own and just kept on looking. He kicked rocks in rage, and he wished Dameon never came to join them. How he wished.

"It's bad enough that I have to travel with that… _Peta. _But now she had to let that… _Dameon, Sun Priest, _join us. It's okay with the others, but uhh!! I can't stand that Dameon! Sun Priest! Bah! For all I know, he's an evil minion of Ahriman."

And after that particular name, usually associated with bad luck was uttered through his mouth, thieves had attacked him and hit his head with a heavy piece of wood. He was caught off guard and lost consciousness immediately.

Eventually, he woke up in over an hour, and saw that he was lying on the ground and that the whole party was surrounding him.

His head still hurt from the hit and it was hard for him to move. "Huh… what happened?"

Rhen yelled at him. "Fool! What were you thinking of searching on your own!? Good thing we found those thieves, carrying you away! Though, I can't believe that such petty thieves can hit a magician like you. They were so easy to handle!"

His patience slipped out. Not like he had much patience to begin with. "They caught me off guard!! And why do you care!? Stop yelling at me!!"

Rhen became speechless blushed a bit. She didn't know why she did care. She just tried to think of a reasonable answer to his question.

She stated softly. "If you die… or get really hurt… then we lose a chance in beating, Ahriman."

This made him snicker. "Don't worry. I don't die _that_ fast," he smugly said.

And the biting each other's necks commenced. Insults here and there. Everyone could just ignore it since it was practically a sign that everything's normal. They were used to it after all.

Well, except for Dameon, who obviously felt jealous and just turned away from everyone.

--

_Hmmm… It is weird that Devin's daughter, Rhen ended up with Dameon. Who would have known? I thought she would end up with that Lars kid. I'm not a romantic type, but I guess they do belong. It was a bit amusing seeing them taunt each other to the core. Haha! A bit like Emma and Rye, I guess. Yeah, it's boring when Rye tells whoever or especially me that Emma's different than other girls. But it is fun seeing them fight. Even better seeing Emma let Rye do such 'slave' acts. HI-LA-RI-OUS! _

"My feet hurt, Rye. Massage them for me," Emma demandingly said, as the party was resting by Bogwood for a while.

"Eeeew! Do it yourself!" he said in disgust.

"You're my slave. Now do it!!"

He snorted. "Fine."

Emma placed her foot on a rock, and Rye took the shoe off slowly. It reigned with total disgust and smell. She really did have a smelly foot. That's where the sweat goes after sword fighting. Rye's question was answered. Though, it wasn't much of a good thing of knowing.

He put his hands on her foot slowly and massaged it. He obviously didn't enjoy it, unlike Emma who loved every moment of it.

"Yes, that's the spot."

He hated being her slave. It was enough. Her smelly feet was the last straw. He stood up then shoved his hand to her nose. "There, why don't you smell your own feet!!"

It was disgusting. Her face got wrinkled from the utter horrid sensation of the smell. "Get it off!!" she said and pushed him away.

Luckily, Ava who was sick and tired of their annoying rambling and childish games, caught Rye. If she didn't, that would have been a nasty fall, which might have damaged his arms. Goodbye to archery, if that happened.

"Stop it you two! Someone's going to get hurt soon," she set things straight with a pointed finger.

They both looked down like little children. Ava had a point.

But as soon as she turned around. They laughed like mindless children. What was funny about that? Only the two of them knew.

_--_

_Well, I guess being with them isn't totally boring. The whole deal with Gavin liking Ava, Ava liking Nicholas, Nicholas I guess liking Ava but wouldn't want to tell her because Uthar liked her before, is pretty entertaining as well. It's pretty complicated if you think about it, though. I mean, Gavin and Ava got married, yet she obviously likes or maybe loves Nicholas. Oh, the Pendragon's have such complicated histories. _

Everyone was at Grimm's Farm, resting for a while, after a hard day of beating some wolves by the White Pass, facing the North Wind, getting rid of the Troll by the bridge and getting smelly shoes as their reward from Doyle.

That explained Emma's smelly feet. It wasn't because of her sword fighting. Silly, Rye. He had forgotten that they got smelly shoes.

Anyway, Gavin then went to his wife and greeted her, seeing that she was headed to him.

"Hey there wifey," Gavin greeted Ava as he placed a surprise kiss on her lips.

She looked at him in indifference and doubt. Before Nicholas had joined the party, she was happy being Gavin's wife, not caring much of anything else. But since Nicholas had joined them in their journey, she has always been distracted.

She liked helping him in being humble, more than when he helped Uthar. And she could't help but think that, if she liked Uthar the way he liked her before when they journeyed together, that she could possibly like Nicholas.

Her conversation with Nicholas a few days ago struck her.

**_Uthar is fond of you…_**

**_Was_ fond of me. The fool had a romantic notion that he should run off and marry me, become a pirate and leave his responsibilities behind.**

**_What changed his mind? _**

**I wouldn't let him stay. His duty is more important to me. I knew he would be a good king, and good kings are difficult to find.**

**_Oh._**

But things felt different for her this time. Nicholas wasn't next for the throne, and she was really confused about her feelings towards him. Was his duty more important to her? Or was teaching him all an excuse for the kept feelings she had?

She was always saving him from all sorts of troubles and mishaps, anyway. And perhaps, she grew fond of him already, even more than her own husband.

Nicholas looked at the married couple standing together. Gavin had placed his hand to Ava's and smiled happily at her. "So, you have something to say?" he naively asked.

Ava couldn't possibly tell him the mixed feelings she was getting inside of her. She could just think of something that would let him and Nicholas be better acquainted. And by better acquainted, that meant get along. "So uh… Gavin, I know you don't like Nicholas, but why don't you give him a chance? I promised Uthar that I would turn him to a kind, gentle and humble being, didn't I? But I can't do that if my own husband despises him."

"Don't bother, he's never going to change!" he exclaimed with a frown, and stared at Nicholas abhorrently, who was standing by the other end of the room.

He noticed this and shot him the same look, even though he didn't know what the couple was talking about.

"I know he can, Gavin. Uthar changed. Nicholas can too. And besides, I promised Uthar."

He made an even bigger frown. "Why do you always have to bring _Uthar_ to the conversation?! God, I know you had _something _with him before, but I'm your husband!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. Nicholas was the one most perplexed.

Ava wanted to say something, but was afraid. She didn't know what to do. Being a great captain, pirate, or whatever, didn't come in handy in that situation. She, herself was perplexed.

Because of this, Gavin walked out of the house, and head off to the Evil Oxen outside, thinking that it could help him be a bit happy. It did help him recover his HP. Why not help him feel better in this situation?

Ava was left there, standing like a fool. Nobody had the nerve to approach Ava and ask her what was wrong. Well, nobody except Iya. "Is everything alright, Ava?" she carefully asked.

She ignored Iya and went to Nicholas. He asked him straightforwardly, obviously sure of her decision, "When we get to Thais, could you tell your brother that I can't help you anymore? I'm sorry, Nicholas, but… Gavin and you both on the party won't work. I'll bring you back to Thais immediately."

He expected that to come sooner or later. He too felt _something _for Ava, and he knew that would get in the way of her relationship with his husband. He nodded his head, just speechless. But even though that was the case, he understood her completely.

He shouldn't have joined them in the first place.

Ava immediately went out with Nicholas and saw Gavin, looking all glum by the Evil Oxen. It was really rare seeing him in that state. He was usually the fun and cheerful guy, despite being raised in a place filled with witches and warlock, and being a warlock himself.

She went to her husband and hugged him. "I'm going to bring Nicholas back to Thais. So that things would be back to normal."

Gavin looked down and finally understood everything. "You never loved Uthar. And you never loved me. You love _him_. I finally get it. I should be the one to leave," he stated, portraying 'him' to Nicholas, since he had his eye on the noble prince the whole time.

Tears began to roll the strong pirate's eye. No matter how strong she was, she was still a girl. A girl who had to let her emotions out. "Gavin… no. I love you. That's why I married you."

He shook his head. "No. You were confused. Especially now that Nicholas is with us," he stated then tried to break the hug that Ava had laid on him. "I should leave."

She didn't want him to let go, so she tightened her embrace. "I'm sorry Gavin. But, don't leave. I'll leave. I'm the one who started this mess."

Out of the blue, Ean, Iya, Emma, Rye and even Jack surprised the three of them from behind. "Nobody leaves! We're all in this together. And any hardship or trial, we all face together," Ean acclaimed.

"But-" Ava tried to utter, until Nicholas came near Gavin and her, and placed a soft finger on her lips. "Nobody leaves."

She was left enchanted by him all over again. Those two words, coming from him made her smile.

And as Gavin saw this, he knew that letting go of Ava was the right thing to do.

--

_Woah, well, that was an emotional day. Who knew? Well, at least it was happy sailing, and less complicated for Ean and Iya in the end. They eventually got married, and even invited us to visit their own Elfwood._

The whole village was happy of Ean and Iya's return. Everybody recalled who Iya was, and their families was in favor of their wedding. They immediately fixed everything, and the wedding happened in no time.

Not only the whole village was there, but also all of their friends from the other side of the Crossing. The whole party, Uthar, Ella of Candar, a few witches, the Oracle and druids and more people were there. Ean and Iya had invited them all and brought them by Elder Oak to get to their own village.

The wedding was a very beautiful and happy day. A new start for Ean and Iya's story, which most probably won't be that adventurous anymore. But it was okay. They were happy, and it was worth it. Everybody there was happy actually.

All, except for one teenage boy.

--

_Hmm… I guess I liked traveling while stealing better than stealing on my own. It's not that I miss the company. It's just that I don't get in much trouble, that way. Well, whatever. _

Yet little did Jack the Thief know, that his moment, his **_own_** adventure was about to come soon enough.

_**Aveyond 4…**_

* * *

**_A/N: Hopefully, Aveyond 4's main character is Jack. He deserves it! I like him very much!! :D Well, I hope you guys like this. Sorry for some angst, though. And sorry for some of the characters in being OOC. It's my first Misc. Games fic, so I don't know how to do it that much. :P Anyway, please review, okay? OH, and BTW, I don't mind those people skipping the other parts. Just review and tell me what you think about it .:D_**


End file.
